I Love You When Come Late to School
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Datang terlambat ke sekolah tidak selalu menjadi hal buruk. Juvia Loxar menemukan orang yang disukainya, Gray Fullbuster saat datang terlambat. Hal ini juga terjadi pada Lyon Vastia, trouble maker sekolah yang jatuh cinta pada perempuan berambut biru saat datang terlambat pada hari yang sama. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan orang-orang ini?
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Terlambat di sekolah tidak selalu menjadi hari yang buruk. Hal ini terjadi pada Juvia Loxar yang menemukan orang yang ia sukai, Gray Fullbuster tepat pada saat ia terlambat ke sekolah. Di sisi lain, seorang trouble maker, Lyon Vastia juga telah jatuh cinta pada Juvia saat ia datang terlambat. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan orang-orang yang jatuh cinta saat datang terlambat ke sekolah? Ide aneh dan pair masih belum ditentukan.

-I Love You When Come Late to School-

A/N : Halo semua! Ini cerita buatanku setelah beberapa saat tak mengunjungi fanfic tercinta. Entah kenapa lagi males aja dan munculah ide cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat saat lagi galau, jadi segala kekurangan yang ada, tolong dimaklumi :)

WARNING : OC, MISS TYPO, OUT OF MIND, AND MANY MORE!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

I Love You When Come Late to School

Normal POV

"Drap... Drap... Drap..."suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor sekolah. Tampak seorang gadis berambut biru yang berlari sangat cepat menuju ke kelasnya.

"Juvia terlambat! Juvia terlambat!"kata gadis berambut biru itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Tinggal satu belokan lagi, Juvia akan sampai di kelas."lanjut Juvia.

Juvia berlari kian cepat dan saat ia berbelok...

"Duk!"

"Sa..sakit."kata Juvia sambil memegang kepalanya.

Di sisi lain, orang yang ditabrak Juvia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pria berambut biru gelap yang ditabrak Juvia hanya bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh dan mulai membersihkan celananya.

Melihat mata pria tersebut seketika kata maaf yang ingin Juvia ucapkan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata pria itu, mata pria tersebut begitu memesona. Bagi Juvia, mata itu seperti sudah lama dikenal olehnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"tanya pria itu.

"Ah, ti..tidak."jawab Juvia gugup.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."kata pria itu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Juvia.

"Juvia harus bisa. Juvia harus minta maaf."kata Juvia dalam hati.

"Tu..tunggu! Maafkan aku karena telah menabrakmu!"teriak Juvia sambil menengok dan menatap punggung pria berambut biru gelap itu.

Pria berambut biru gelap itu nenengok ke belakang dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kaget melihat tingkah Juvia.

Di sisi lain, Juvia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Tap... Tap... Tap..."suara langkah kaki mendekat

"Tidak masalah."kata pria tersebut sambil mengosok-gosok kepala Juvia.

Juvia pun mendonggakkan kepalanya dan melihat senyum tergambar di wajah pria berambut biru gelap. Senyuman itu membuat jantung Juvia berdebar dengan tempo yang sangat tidak wajar.

"Aku pergi ya, Ju-vi-a Lo-xar."kata pria itu sambil mengeja papan nama yang terletak di seragam Juvia.

"Tu..tunggu. Namamu?"kata Juvia pelan.

"Gray Fullbuster."jawab Gray.

"Gray..."kata Juvia dalam hati sambil melihat punggung Gray yang terus menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Sepertinya Juvia menyukaimu."lanjut Juvia sambil merona malu.

"Plak!"

"JUVIA LOXAR, SEBAGAI HUKUMAN KARENA DATANG TERLAMBAT, CEPAT BERDIRI DI TENGAH LAPANGAN!"teriak guru piket.

"Ba..baik."kata Juvia sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul oleh guru piket.

Juvia melangkah pelan menuju tengah lapangan. Datang terlambat memang sangat menyebalkan. Kini, Juvia berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan.

"LYON VASTIA, BERDIRI DI TENGAH LAPANGAN!"suara teriakan guru piket sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Juvia.

Muncullah seorang pria berambut putih dengan wajah kesal karena kepalanya dipukul 2x oleh guru piket.

"Dasar guru piket kurang ajar! Lain kali aku akan memukulnya 3x!"teriak pria berambut putih itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Juvia karena kasihan melihat kepala pria tersebut benjol.

"Menurutmu?!"tanya pria itu balik dengan nada marah.

Juvia hanya terdiam kemydian mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Dinggiin!"kata pria berambut putih.

"Tahan sebentar ya. Botol minuman beku ini akan sangat berguna untuk kepalamu yang benjol."kata Juvia pelan.

"Ak..aku-"perkataan Lyon terpotong karena ucapan Juvia.

"Istirahatlah sejenak."ucap Juvia sambil tersenyum.

"Te..terima kasih."kata Lyon sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi mukanya yang merona.

"Sama-sama."balas Juvia tanpa mengetahui kalau saat itu Lyon, trouble maker sekolah Fairy Tail telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Chapter 1 End/ I Love You When Come Late to School

* * *

Gimana? Haha pair masih belum ditentukan. Jadi, kalian boleh kasih ide soal pair dan ide cerita. Boleh di post di review atau message. Ditunggu ide cerita yang menarik. :)

Best Regards,

hikaaxrii


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : (dapat dilihat di chapter 1)

WARNING : OOC, OUT OF MIND, MISS TYPO, AND MANY MORE!

DISCLAIMER : IF I OWN IT, I DON'T WRITE THIS STORY IN FANFICTION. LOL XD

A/N : Halo semua! Bagaimana kabarnya? Haha Melihat respon yang lumayan dari para pembaca sekalian, saya jadi mau buru-buru update story ini. Benar-benar bersyukur karena ada yang mau mereview cerita dengan karakter utama Juvia. Soalnya saya sudak cek di fic lain kalau fic dengan karakter utama Juvia kurang mendapat perhatian. :O Ah, daripada banyak oceh, here's chapter 2! Hope u like it! :D

* * *

I Love You When Come Late to School

Normal POV

"Apa kepalamu sudah baikan?"tanya Juvia kepada laki-laki berambut putih di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau kau mengompres kepalaku lebih lama, aku pasti akan merasa lebih baik."jawab pria tersebut dengan nada menggoda.

"Benarkah?"tanya Juvia polos sambil menatap wajah pria tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan."jawab Lyon sambil memalingkan wajah karena wajahnya telah memerah setelah ditatap langsung oleh Juvia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"lanjut Lyon gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Juvia. Juvia Loxar. Namamu?"tanya Juvia balik.

"Heh? Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenalku sama sekali?"tanya Lyon kaget.

"Tidak. Apa kau artis terkenal?"tanya Juvia yang seolah tak dapat membaca raut muka Lyon yang sangat kecewa.

"Bukan. Aku memang bukan artis terkenal, tapi setidaknya kau tahu panggilanku kan?"kata Lyon penuh harap.

"Hmmm... Ah, Aku ingat. Tadi guru piket sempat meneriakkan namamu. Namamu Yon Bastie atau semacamnya. Ya, kan?"jawab Juvia senang karena merasa mampu pertanyaan pria di sebelahnya.

"Namaku Lyon Vastia, bukan Yon Bastie atau semacamnya! Yah, walaupun kau tak tahu namaku, tapi kau tau kan jabatanku di sekolah Fairy Tail?"ucap Lyon sedikit lemas karena merasa tak percaya kalau orang populer seperti dirinya tidak dikenali perempuan.

"Ehmmm... Pelajar?"jawab Juvia tidak yakin.

"Brukk!" Kepala Lyon bagaikan ditimpa batu sebesar 10 ton setelah mendengar jawaban Juvia, perempuan polos berambut biru yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.

"Iya, aku memang pelajar, namun jabatanku di sekolah ini adalah trouble maker sekolah Fairy Tail."kata Lyon bangga.

"Oh begitu ya."respon Juvia datar.

"I..iya."kata Lyon gugup.

"..."Juvia hanya diam dan obrolan antara mereka berdua pun terhenti sejenak.

"Juvia, apakah kau punya orang yang kau suka?"tanya Lyon spontan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lyon, mata Juvia membesar dan tak lekas Juvia menjawab pertanyaannya. Juvia terdiam lagi dan pikurannya melayang-layang membayangkan peristiwa sebelum ia dihukum.

Tiupan angin menerpa sosok pria berambut hitam yang berpostur tegap. Senyum yang terukir di wajah seorang Gray Fullbuster. Kemeja putih yang kompak dengan celana panjang hitam. Siapa yang mampu menahan pesona seorang Gray? Seorang Juvia Loxar yang tak mudah menyukai maupun mencintai pun jatuh juga pada laki-laki bernama Gray ini. Juvia benar-benar menyukai Gray baik fisik maupun sifat. Dia hampir sempurna, bahkan sangat sempurna di mata Juvia.

"Juvia?"tanya Lyon lagi yang berhasil membuat Juvia kaget.

"A..apa?!"tanya Juvia balik dengan gugup & kaget.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"tanya Lyon.

"Itu..."

(o.o)/= hikaaxrii ILYWCLTS

"Fuihhh, lelahnya."kata Juvia lemas. Kini, Juvia sedang menyendiri di atap sekolah sambil menikmati makan siang.

"Apa Gray-sama sedang makan siang juga?"tanya Juvia dalam hati.

"Itadakimasu, Gray-sama."kata Juvia pelan sambil merona malu.

Juvia pun mulai menikmati bentonya sedikit demi sedikit, namun tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar di belakang tumpukan meja & kursi yang sudah rusak.

"Hantu?"pikir Juvia yang sedikit takut.

"Hoammmm..."

Mendengar suara aneh itu, bulu kuduk Juvia pun merinding dan Juvia siap berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Huaaa..."suara aneh kembali muncul.

Juvia pun lari menuju pintu atap untuk keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya saat ini sangat menyeramkan. Apadaya, pintu atap terkunci. Juvia mengedor-ngedor pintu dan berteriak histeris.

"Juvia takut. Tuhan, tolong Juvia. Gray-sama, bantu Juvia keluar dari tempat ini. Juvia tak mau hidup Juvia yang masih cukup panjang berakhir di sini. Tolong Juvia!"teriak Juvia histeris sambil nengedor pintu berkali-kali.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?"tanya seseorang dari belakang.

"Ahhhh!?"teriak Juvia takut dan saat ia menengok ke belakang...

"Gray, Gray-samaaa."suara Juvia merendah dan teriakan berubah nenjadi tangisan. Juvia segera memeluk pria berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Juvia memeluj Gray dengan sangat erat seperti kekasih yang tidak ingin pasangannya pergi.

"Juvia takut, Gray-sama. Kalau tak ada Gray-sama, Juvia pasti... Juvia pasti..."perkataan Juvia seolah melemah setelah merasa pelukannya disambut oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, Juvia. Aku akan selalu di sini untuk menjagamu, jadi jangan menangis lagi."kata Gray dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan sambil memeluk erat Juvia.

Juvia terdiam dan membenamkan dirinya di lekuk tubuh kekar Gray. Merasa Juvia telah merasa lebih baik, Gray pun melepaskan suara yang sedari tadi ia simpan di tenggorokannya.

"Saat melihatmu, aku merasa telah mengenalmu sejak lama, Juvia."kata Gray pelan.

"Be..benarkah?"tanya Juvia gugup dengan wajah merona merah.

"Entahlah, tapi apakah kau merasa telah mengenalku sebelumnya?"tanya Gray balik.

"Aku merasa mengenal Gray-sama, namun Juvia masih tidak yakin. Mungin Gray-sama dan Juvia pernah bertemu di dunia mimpi."jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hahaha... Mungkin saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menangis, Juvia?"tanya Gray.

"Kupikir di atap sekolah ada hantu."jawab Juvia malu.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau mengganggapku hantu?"kata Gray sambil berpura-pura marah.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja tidak!"jawab Juvia yakin.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menangis ya, Juvia."ucap Gray sambil mengelus pelan kepala Juvia.

"Bukan salah Gray-sama. Ini salahku, aku memang cengeng."kata Juvia sambil tertawa garing.

"Senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu bento milikmu?"tanya Gray sembil melihat bento milik Juvia dengan mata penuh harap.

"Iya. Apa Gray-sama lapar?"tanya Juvia.

"Iya, aku memang sedikit lapar. Boleh kumakan?"Kata Gray.

"Makan saja."ucap Juvia sambil tersenyum senang.

Gray pun mulai memakan bento milik Juvia sedangkan Juvia memperhatikan orang yang disukainya melahap bento buatannya. tentu aja ini membuat hati Juvia berbunga-bunga.

"Kau tidak makan?"tanya Gray.

"Tidak, Gray-sama saja yang mak-"ucapan Juvia terhenti karena Gray-sama-nya telah menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak enak makan sendirian, ayo kita makan bersama!"ajak Gray sambil tersenyum cerah.

Dengan senyum semanis dan secerah itu, Juvia yang polos tak mampu menahan permintaan pria berambut hitam ini. Mereka berdua pun menikmati bento bersama-sama di atap sekolah. Bagi Juvia, hari dimana ia terlambat sekolah merupakan hari yang penuh asmara dan romansa cinta. Betapa beruntungnya ia terlambat hari ini.

(o.o)/= hikaaxrii ILYWCLTS

Esok hari di sekolah Fairy Tail

Hari ini Juvia tidak datang terlambat ke sekolahnya. Ia sudah mengatur waktunya agar tak datang terlambat seperti kemarin, walaupun sesungguhnya Juvia ingin peristiwa manis kemarin terukang kembali.

"Pagi, Juvia!"sapa teman-temannya di kelas 1-F.

"Pagi."balas Juvia diiringi dengam senyum manis di wajahnya.

Juvia yang begitu ceria pagi itu pun segera duduk di tempat duduknya untuk menyiapkan alat tulis dan buku jam pelajaran pertama.

"Waaa! Itu Lyon!"

"Lyon, aishiteruu!"

"Lyon, daisuki. Please kiss me!"teriakan para fans trouble maker sekolah Fairy Tail membahana di telinga Juvia Loxar yang sedang duduk dengan santainya.

"Lyon, ayo masuk ke kelasku!"

"Ke kelasku saja!"

"Kelasku, Lyon!"teriakan paea fans Lyon kembali.

Tanpa diduga dan diprediksi, Lyon Vastia memasuki kelas 1-F yang merupakan kelas Juvia Loxar. Pesona Lyon benar-benar membuat semua orang di kelas tersebut kecuali Juvia jatuh terlena. Lyon berjalan dengan elegannya menuju tempat duduk Juvia. Juvia yang sedang duduk di tempatnya seketika menjadi gugup setelah satu kalimat terucap dari bibir pria berambut putih.

"Juvia, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"tanya Lyon yakin.

Mimpi apakah Juvia tadi malam hingga Lyon yang populer meminta dirinya menjadi pacarnya. Sepertinya jawaban yang dia utarakan kemarin telah memberi harapan untuk Lyon Vastia. Apakah jawaban pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Lyon dan apa jawaban yang diucapkan Juvia saat Lyon menanyakan mengenai ada tidak orang yang ia sukai? Semua akan kita ketahui di chapter 3. Now,

chapter 2 end/ I Love You When Come Late to School

* * *

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Puas ga? Hahaha Sengaja dibuat lebih panjang dari chapter 1 karena buatku chapter 1 itu semacam perkenalan dan konflik lebih banyak terjadi di chapter 2. Semoga puas dengan chapter 2 dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini.

Dukung cerita buatanku yang lain ya! Thanks :)

Best Regards,

hikaaxrii


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You When Come Late to School

Summary : (dapat dilihat di chapter 1)

Halo semua! *jogetgajelastanparasabersala h* #plak!

Maafkan saya semua! Saya sebagai author memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Membiarkan para pembaca semua galau dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Tapi, jujur di lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam*alah* benar-benar ga ada niat untuk begitu. Kesibukan di sekolah, kemalasan di rumah, dan ketidak adaan ide alias writer's block menjadi alas an yang melatar belakangi kehiatusan saya. Sebenarnya pas itu saya sudah mau menyelesaikan fic ini dengan paksa. Saksinya adalah **Moku-chan**. Dia sudah pernah membaca chapter 3 yang sudah saya hapus karena saking jelek dan maksanya. Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong jadi curcol ya, tapi author emang lagi pengen curcol karena disuruh bikin karya tulis ilmiah sama guru di sekolah. Dukung hikaaxrii ya supaya bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya! Makasih banyak para reader *peluksatu-satu* Okay, cerita segera dimulai! ILYWCLTS chapter 3!

Disclaimer : I don't own it~ Oh yeah~

* * *

Normal POV

"Juvia, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kalimat itu terurai dari mulut Lyon dengan begitu elegannya. Semua orang yang melihat pernyataan Lyon dibuat membisu karena tak biasanya seorang trouble maker sekolah setampan Lyon menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis biasa saja. Selama ini, Lyon tak pernah repot-repot mengeluarkan untaian kata itu kepada perempuan karena biasanya perempuanlah yang datang kepadanya dan mengeluarkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Eh..h" sebuah suara lembut keluar dari mulut Juvia. Tentu saja ia gugup. Selama ini, tidak seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan Juvia selama ini.

"Apa jawabanmu, Juvia?" tanya Lyon penuh harap sambil menatap mata Juvia dalam-dalam.

"…" Juvia masih terdiam dan tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Berusaha ia sadarkan pikirannya kalau ini bukan kenyataan, tetapi mimpi, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Ia semakin gugup dan tegang. Pikirannya melayang-layang mengingat peristiwa kemarin saat ia dihukum bersama Lyon Bastia.

Flash Back

"Juvia, apakah kau punya orang yang kau suka?"tanya Lyon spontan.

"Juvia?"tanya Lyon lagi yang berhasil membuat Juvia kaget.

"A..apa?!"tanya Juvia balik dengan gugup & kaget.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"tanya Lyon.

"Itu… Juvia tidak punya seorangpun yang Juvia sukai" Jawab Juvia bohong. Mana bisa ia jujur di depan orang yang baru ia kenal hari ini. Pasti memalukan kalau ia bilang kepada Lyon siapa yang dia sukai. Apalagi Lyon itu trouble maker sekolah, mungkin saja ia mempublikasikan hal ini ke seluruh lingkungan sekolah, pikir Juvia.

"Kalau ada seorang laki-laki keren, kuat, populer menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Lyon dihiasi dengan raut wajah senang. "Aku punya kesempatan." pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kalau itu, Juvia… Juvi..a." kata Juvia terbata-bata sambil membayangkan kalau Gray-sama menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

"Tak usah dijawab, aku sudah mengetahuinya, Juvia-hime." Kata Lyon sambil melihat raut wajah Juvia yang tersipu. Sepertinya kesalahpahaman telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Flash Back End

"Juviaa-hime~" ucap Lyon santai sambil meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Juvia. Spontan, para fans Lyon berteriak. Ada yang berteriak karena senang melihat kecocokan di antara Juvia dan Lyon, ada juga yang berteriak sambil menangis karena merasa Juvia tidak bisa dibandingkan sama sekali dengan Lyon.

"An..ano… Lyon-kun. Kenapa tiba-tiba Lyon-kun menyatakan perasaan kepada Juvia?" tanya Juvia polos.

"Ehmm…" Kini Lyonlah yang mulai membisu. Segaris warna merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Tingkah Lyon juga mulai aneh. Lyon seperti salah tingkah setelah mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Juvia.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Juvia." Jawab Lyon menunduk sambil menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu… Maaf Lyon-kun. Juvia belum tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. " jawab Juvia sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalu ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Seketika, kelas 1-F dipenuhi keriuhan dari kalangan fans Lyon. Mulai dari yang menyorakkan kata "Huuuuu" karena kebodohan Juvia yang tidak menerima Lyon dan kata "Yeaayyy" yang disorakkan oleh para Lyon-_addicted_. Jelas, mereka merasa senang karena dengan Lyon tidak memiliki pacar, berarti Lyon masih milik para fans alias milik bersama.

Bukan kata "Kenapa kau menolakku?" yang keluar dari mulut Lyon yang biasanya egois, tetapi sebuah kalimat "Aku mengerti, Juvia. Mungkin aku yang terlalu terburu-buru. Kau benar. Ayo kita mulai perlahan-lahan untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Aku siap menunggumu sampai kapanpun hingga kau siap untuk membina suatu hubungan yang lebih serius." Yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Tak lupa, Lyon memberikan sebuah hadiah yaitu senyuman termanis yang terukir di bibirnya pada Juvia.

"Terima Kasih, Lyon-kun." kata Juvia senang.

"Kapanpun, Juvia-hime." Ucap Lyon yang tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh Juvia. Langsung saja _sound effect_ "Awwwwww…" keluar dari pita suara fans Lyon. Juvia tentu saja tersipu karena tak menduga Lyon akan memeluknya, namun Juvia tidak menepis pelukan itu. Entah karena kepolosannya, Juvia hanya menganggap itu adalah sebuah pelukan persahabatan dan tidak perlu ada yang dicemaskan atau dihindari.

(o.o)/= hikaaxrii ILYWCLTS

"Kriinggggg!" bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi. Seorang gadis berambut biru yang sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraan anak-anak satu sekolah perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Dibawanya kotak bento miliknya menuju kea tap sekolah. Hal yang dipirkannya adalah Gray-sama harus mencicipi bento yang dimasak olehnya. Subuh-subuh, Juvia membuat bento itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dalam bayangannya, Gray-sama memakan bento itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!" Juvia berlari kecil menuju ke atap sekolah, namun belum sempat ia sampai ke atap, seorang gadis berparas manis menghadangnya.

"Kak Juvia?" tanya gadis manis itu. Juvia menjawab dengan menggangguk pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Namaku Juvia bisa temani aku ke toilet sebentar?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Juvia menurut dan mengikuti gadis kecil itu.

(o.o)/= hikaaxrii ILYWCLTS

Di toilet

"Kak Juvia tahu kan kak Lyon itu siapa?" tanya Chelia dengan wajah tersenyum. Juvia yang berada di hadapannya merasa sedikit gugup karena Chelia tersenyum tetapi matanya seolah menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Juvia tahu." Jawab Juvia singkat.

"Kak Juvia tahu apa posisi Lyon di sekolah ini?" tanya Chelia. Juvia mengangguk.

"Trakk!" bunyi ember ditendang.

"Nah, kalau kak Juvia tahu apa posisi kak Lyon, hentikan dan jauhi kak Lyon! Asal kakak tahu saja, kak Lyon itu tidak sebanding dengan kakak! Kak Lyon itu terkenal dan tampan, sedangkan kakak kuper, jelek, dan menyebalkan! Aku benci kalau ada yang mendekati kak Lyon apalagi kalau makhluk buangan sekolah!" teriak Chelia galak. Juvia terdiam mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Chelia.

Karena kesal melihat wajah Juvia yang sok polos, Chelia merebut bento yang sedari tadi dipeluk Juvia.

"Apa ini? Bento?" Chelia membuka tempat bento dan mengosongkan isinya dengan cara membuangnya ke kloset. Juvia yang melihat makanan yang telah susah-susah dibuatnya hanya terdiam. Matanya mulai memerah dan ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening, namun ditahannya.

"Nah, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kak Juvia, tolong minggir dan jangan menutupi jalanku!" kata Chelia santai sambil mendorong Juvia hingga terjatuh. Senyum di wajah Chelia mengembang saat dia keluar dari toilet dan dari wajah Chelia, seolah tak ada peristiwa apa-apa di dalam toilet tersebut.

Juvia yang ditinggal oleh Chelia pun mulai menangis. Ia menangis bukan karena dirinya dihina ataupun didorong. Ia menangis karena bento itu. Membuat bento tidaklah mudah dan ia benar-benar berusaha keras saat membuat bento itu. Kalau bukan untuk Gray-sama, dia tidak akan menangisi hal itu, tetapi karena ini untuk Gray-sama, bento itu special. Semua perasaan senang, sedih, takut, dan cinta sudah ia curahkan ke dalamnya dan hanya berakhir di sebuah kloset.

Juvia mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran di wastafel. Ia tidak mau orang-orang mengetahui kalau ia sudah menangis. Memalukan baginya kalau para penghuni sekolah mengetahui kalau ia menangis. Saat Juvia merasa matanya sudah tidak terlalu merah, Juvia melangkahkan kaki dari tempat itu. Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Juvia!" teriak seseorang. Juvia pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejut saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Gray-sama.

"Kenapa tadi tidak ke atap?" tanya Gray cemas.

"…" Juvia terdiam.

"Matamu memerah. Kau habis menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Gray sambil memegang kedua punggung Juvia. Mata Gray juga terus memandang mata Juvia dalam-dalam.

"Ju..Juvia minta ma..maaf…" kata Juvia sesegukan dan mulai menangis lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gray memeluk Juvia dengan erat.

"Kau tak perlu melanjutkan kalimat itu kalau kau memang belum sanggup. Kau tak minta maaf karena kau tak bersalah sedikitpun. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku bersedia menjadi sandaran jika kau ingin menangis, dan jangan ragu, kau bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." bisik Gray dengan raut wajah hangat.

Mendengar ucapan Gray, Juvia semakin dalam membenamkan dirinya di tubuh Gray. Selama ini, Juvia memang cengeng, tetapi beruntunglah ia mempunyai seorang ksatria di sampingnya yang selalu menemaninya. Setelah merasa baikan, Juvia pun bergerak sedikit menjauhi Gray.

"Arigatou, Gray-sama." ucap Juvia dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Ya, asalkan berhenti memberikan embel-embel sama di belakang namaku. Panggilah aku seperti kau memanggil temanmu yang lain. Aku ini bukan majikanmu, Juvia." Kata Gray sambil tertawa kecil.

"G..Gray-kun?"

"Yap." Kata Gray. Juvia pun menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Juviaa!" terdengar teriakan seorang laki-laki yang memanggil Juvia. Baik Gray maupun Juvia menghadapkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"Lyon-kun." Kata Juvia dalam hati karena sebelum ia membalas sapaan itu, Lyon menyelakknya.

"Matamu merah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Lyon cemas sambil memegang pipi Juvia dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika wajah Lyon yang cemas berubah menjadi serius saat melihat Gray.

"KAU YANG MENGGANGGU JUVIA YA?!" teriak Lyon sambil menyiapkan tinju di tangannya.

chapter 3 end/ I Love You When Come Late to School

* * *

A/N : penasaran apa ga? Hahaha sengaja dipotong di bagian itu Oh iya, belom jawab review. Mari-mari kujawab :D

**Drift Scarlet** : semoga saja bisa terus update. Maaf hiatusnya ga bilang2. Thanks ya :D

**Moku-Chan**: Makasih sudah mereview ^^ yang bagian Juvia jawab pertanyaan Lyon sengaja ga ditulis di chapteritu karena akan dibahas di chapter ini. Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang, dan chapter 3 yang waktu itu emang maksa banget endingnya, maka itu udah diapus dan inilah chapter 3 yang sebenarnya haha

**hafiza uzumaki** : hehe tenang aja, pairing masih belom ditentukan, jadi masih ada kemungkinan Juvia dengan Gray :D thanks for review

**Hikaru Dragneel** :Maaf-maaf salah ketik nama belakang Lyon. Makasih koreksinya maafkan aku lagi karena Graynya OOC *ditendang* makasih ya sudah mereview fic ini haha

**Ravia-chan (11/9/12)** : ah benar katamu, waktu kulihat masih banyak typo dan salah pengetikan tanda baca. Arigatou Ravia-chan

**anissa (11/12/12)** : makasih ya. Semoga aja, tapi aku juga masih bingung mau pair sama Lyon atau Gray, soalnya sama-sama keren! Hehe

**Lyvia Fullbuster** : hahaha makasih ya, Lyvia –chan,. Maaf alurnya kecepetan, maklum masih newbie hahaha XD *ditabok*

**KitoUsagiBianca** : hehe masih belom tau. Mungkin kalau aku masih bingung soal pairingnya, aku akan buat voting, nah di situ kamu terus vote lyvia ya hahaha, makasih ya uda review ^^

**Regina Moccha** : baca chapter ini dulu :P thanks for reviewing!

Semua, maafkan saya ya kalau di sini Chelia agak antagonis, tapi tenang aja kok. Ada sedikit kejutann di chapter berikutnya. Byee


End file.
